Destiny's Mistake
by FailKitten13
Summary: Vivi is sixteen years old and not at all prepared for marriage. However, she may find she just needed to meet the right person. But what if she starts a controversy? After all, it was unnatural for two girls to feel this way about one another. (Victorian England AU. Rated for later chapters containing sex and abuse[not /necessarily/ in the same setting, but expect it]. ViviXNami.)
1. The Meeting and the Gift

An arranged marriage: This was the eventual turnout for girls in Vivi's position. She was turning sixteen in a month, and everyone in her family was rushing about and trying to find someone for her. No one thought to as her to choose. That sort of thing was unheard of.

Every man who came in didn't interest Vivi in the least. It wasn't that she didn't want to make her family happy, she just couldn't picture herself married.

Thankfully, her father find anyone worthy, either. Unfortunately, she knew that would soon have to change.

To take her mind off of all this, Vivi decided to go with one of the servants to the market.

She didn't know when or where she got separated from the maid, but she eventually realised she was alone in the marketplace.

Little did she know a failed pickpocketing attempt would start something she might have been scared to finish.

Vivi felt someone bump into her. She turned around, and the person promptly fell backwards.

Before her was a redheaded girl about her age. She was holding Vivi's necklace.

Dumbfounded, Vivi brought her hand to her neck and realised it was bare.

"I was...uh, returning this to you," the redhead explained hastily as she stood and dusted herself off. "You dropped it."

"I'm sure you were," Vivi responded as she took the jewelry from the other girl's outstretched hand.

"My name's Nami," the girl said rather awkwardly, obviously uneasy about talking to someone so much higher on the social ladder.

"I'm Vivi," Vivi responded with a gracious smile.

"...I should probably get home."

"Hey."

Nami stopped and turned back to Vivi, confused.

Vivi handed her the necklace. "I've got another one just like it. Consider it a 'reward' for 'returning' it to me."

Nami stared at the object for a moment before smiling widely up at Vivi.

"Thank you!"

Vivi smiled back.

Nami ran back home, clutching the necklace tightly to her chest.

"Bellemere!" she called giddily, pushing the door open. "Bellemere, come see this!"

Bellemere looked up from the shirt she was mending.

"What is it, Nami?"

Nami promptly dropped the necklace on her adopted mother's lap, grinning proudly.

"Nami, what did I tell you about stealing?"

"No, Bellemere, this was given to me!"

Bellemere looked quite skeptical.

"Nami, you have to return this..."

"No, no, I'm serious! I tried to take it from this girl I met at the market...uh, her name was Vivi! She took it back, but before I left she gave it to me again and said she had another just like it."

"Vivi? Are you telling me Baron Cobra's daughter just...gave you a valuable necklace on the street?"

Nami nodded emphatically.

"If they come looking for you, I'm not defending you again."

"They won't, Bellemere, I promise."

"Today was fun," Vivi said as they climbed into the carriage. "We should definitely do it again."

"Miss, it's not a very good idea...I mean, you were robbed!"

Vivi laughed.

"I was not robbed," she corrected her. "I just decided to give someone a little gift."

The maid smiled slightly, the thought that Vivi was finally displaying interest in marriage entering her mind.

She had no idea.


	2. Returning the Favour

Helmeppo.

His name was Helmeppo.

He was whiney, cowardly, and constantly riding on his father's power.

Unfortunately, though he was the worst of them all, he was engaged to Vivi by the end of the day.

She didn't blame her father - Helmeppo's father was an insane war veteran. He really wanted Vivi in his family, and no one wanted to face his wrath.

Helmeppo insisted on 'celebrating' with her out in town.

From the moment she agreed, destiny seemed to be working its magic.

She was thankful he wasn't all that pushy, for she was able to slip away to the 'bathroom' fairly easily.

The heiress went out to get a breath of fresh air.

It was strange to see the redhead from a week ago. She never thought she'd see Nami again.

"Hey," she called before she could stop herself, "hey, Nami!"

Nami turned around to see where the voice was coming from. She looked pretty confused to see that Vivi was trying to get her attention.

Vivi smiled and approached her.

"Hey, Nami, how are you?"

Nami had no idea why an heiress wanted to talk to her. She found it odd that Vivi was striving to catch her attention. She glanced at Vivi's left hand by mistake.

"I'm...good," she said uncertainly.

Why was Vivi wearing an engagement ring?

"Don't be intimidated, Nami," Vivi said, sounding slightly offended. "I just want to befriend you."

Was she wearing an engagement ring last week?

"Sorry, it's just...weird that you would talk to me."

Why did she care so much?

Vivi shrugged. "Just a little. I...just think it's good to have friends that aren't family, servants, or fake."

Nami grinned at her. "That's true. Are you doing anything right now?"

Vivi's mind went briefly to her fiance.

"Nothing at all."

Vivi couldn't stop buying things for Nami(at least, not until Nami finally asked her to stop). She didn't understand the strong connection she felt to the redhead. It sort of freaked her out how close she was getting to her. After all, she had known her all of two days.

Perhaps destiny was telling her something.

"Hey, Vivi?" Nami said as they were heading toward Vivi's carriage.

"Yes, Nami?"

"I don't want to sound nosey or anything, but...what's that ring about?"

Oh.

Vivi knew she was forgetting something.

"My father found me a suitor," she said sadly. "We have to be married in a few weeks."

"Oh..."

Vivi played with her fingers nervously.

"I don't like him at all," she explained quickly. "But I have to do what's best for my family."

Nami took Vivi's hand. "You don't have to go back," she suggested hopefully.

Vivi looked shocked at the very idea. "You...you mean run away?"

Nami nodded slowly.

"I couldn't do that to my father..." Vivi replied, shaking her head. "He really does love me..."

Unfortunately, the prospect of running away with Nami was extraordinarily tempting. Vivi hated herself for that.

"Vivi, I like you a lot," Nami blurted.

Vivi's face flushed.

Another girl?

It seemed so...wrong to her.

So, why did she see herself with Nami so much easier than she saw herself with anyone else?

Her carriage in sight, she pulled Nami back around a corner where no one would see them.

"I..." Vivi started, having problems saying what she wanted to say.

Nami knew.

She leaned in and kissed Vivi, who jumped slightly. Nami seemed so calm and experienced with this, while Vivi was just a nervous wreck.

Nami let go of her without deepening the kiss too much.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked her.

Vivi nodded, her face hot.

Something inside her was happy Nami kissed her first.

"Thank you...Nami," Vivi said quietly, not sure how one should properly react to a kiss.

Nami laughed slightly. "I guess you should go home..."

Vivi nodded slowly. "I guess..."

Nami kissed her on the jaw. "I'll see you later."

Nami was gone before Vivi could say anything in return, leaving the girl with a pounding heart, a red face, and a jumbled brain.

"There you are!"

There was that whiny voice again.

"I've been looking all over for y - "

He interrupted himself with a high-pitched shriek.

Vivi looked at whatever it was he was looking at to see Nami had left her a gift.

Her engagement ring was gone.


End file.
